


夜宵

by moonshiner_lzz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshiner_lzz/pseuds/moonshiner_lzz
Summary: 存档pwp
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, 黄饼, 황창
Kudos: 13





	夜宵

——

要是有人问跑行程累不累梁精寅答了不累，那一定不是在说谎。  
因为早起车上至少拥有片刻宁静，跑行程可比宿舍生活轻松多了。  
孩子什么时候最可爱，孩子睡觉的时候最可爱，此句同样适用于SKZ宿舍，过早体会为人父母心情的忙内千锤百炼下早练就一心N/S用神技，在回答精华液替换装在哪里，明天想吃曲奇还是布朗尼，和伴随着枪响空气打拳叹气的混乱中，还是操纵手柄捡到了道具并精准捕捉到段对话。

“……吃吗？”  
“以为我不想吃吗？你吃了明天又不会肿。”  
“好吃就是0卡路里，猪蹄是不会肿的小子！”  
“那你到底吃不吃？”  
“呼……走。”

虽然梁精寅不能理解为什么这两个哥哥最近几乎每晚出去吃夜宵前都要来这么一出，准时准点感情到位台词都不带换的，反正最后结果都一样。

“你懂什么，”韩知城好不容易追上来，“良心没了才好吃夜宵啊。”  
“你懂什么，”李旻浩不知何时走到旁边，款款伸手遮住他双眼，“大人的事小孩子不要看。”  
“哥你干什么啊啊啊hbsjdyhc——”  
梁精寅橙色的小跑车在对手到处乱窜后轻松越过终点，心里只有一个想法就是，快把我哥哥们带走。

——

其实这次活动还没完全结束，本来不该这样的。  
但是一旦开了头，年轻人就像尝了血味的肉食动物，约定保持距离的日子无时不能感到背后那道视线，成了仄人的火光，走哪跟到哪，这视线要有实体，恐怕早在他背上刻下自己名字了；而当他勇敢转身，接近对方并尝试用眼神示意请立即停止此种行为时，没想到年轻人不退反进，漂亮的嘴唇可怜巴巴撅了老高，竟然在人多口杂二十多人的待机室直接冲他嚷嚷。

想做。  
戴了浅绿色隐形眼镜的瞳孔发出捕食者的光，就连瞳仁下那颗小小的黑痣都像恶魔起手的摩尔斯密码。  
我说我想做。  
身体对那段密码过于轻易地起了反应，徐彰彬脸红着咬着下唇狠瞪不管不顾的年轻人。  
——想做对社会有用的人是吧哈哈！哈哈，哈…  
冷气开得十足徐彰彬却差点落汗，在感觉化妆师姐姐并没有在意这边的骚动走远后，飞速四下张望，才扑上去捏着小孩脸颊搓扁揉圆，最后泄气似的耷拉下肩。

闹了一阵，黄铉辰还是维持着被去骨般瘫在沙发边的姿势，撑在扶手上的徐彰彬不得不弯下腰，连带着姿态语气也放低了不少。  
“我也，想啊……”  
褪去婴儿肥，棱角越发锋利的小孩被他捏出几分昔日的柔软，听了他讨巧的话也不知在想什么，只盯着他一言不发。  
被这眼神看得背脊一阵发凉，未等他反应过来，一只手便扣住了他的后脑，接着面前迎来道风，嘴上有什么柔软又温热的东西点过，离开时带出“啵”的一声，响亮到足够让他在消化过多的信息后意识到刚刚发生了什么。

前有辛基“像蝴蝶一样移动像蜜蜂一样出击”，后有徐彰彬“像猪一样认怂像兔子一样逃跑”，面对他这个最疼爱的弟弟徐彰彬总本能地感到危机，只是他自己也知道这是一时之计，再不采取什么措施他俩都要快被逼疯了。

——

刷卡进屋后连灯也来不及开，只有门口壁灯单薄的光打下来，将二人笼罩在令眼前发白的柠檬黄中。  
失去距离感，年轻人一时下手失了分寸，推他到墙上的力道大到让他的后脑直直撞上去。而比起疼痛，更多的是耳边电流逃窜般的嗡鸣，痛感都已被嘴唇夺走，几乎可以称得上撕咬的吻由嗡鸣声中将他接手，很快又带他到灼烧了肺部的缺氧折磨里去。  
黄铉辰一手胡乱拉扯他的衣服，一手爬上他的咽喉，用两指撑起下巴，让他被迫维持着抬头的姿势，这姿势令汲取他氧气的行动变得更为流畅，也给了年轻人空隙，膝盖挤到他双腿间，稳住他直发软站不稳的身体。

就连吃痛叫出来的时间都没有，黄铉辰总是把握着他的临界点，这个吻突然又变得缠绵，好像刚刚恨不得把他连皮带骨咬碎吞下去的是别的什么人，不是眼前用舌头乖巧舔开齿缝，拉着他纠缠的黄铉辰。  
平时总是慢半拍的徐彰彬这时也不例外，只能由着年轻人引导加快放慢节奏，而他只能像这样被亲舒服了就忘了脖子抬得有多酸，顺从地吞下年轻人源源不断渡来的津液，喉结在对方的手掌中上下滚动。  
等到终于被放开，恍惚间他好像听到声满足的轻笑。  
徐彰彬困惑着睁眼，一时心跳停了半拍；黄铉辰张着唇微微喘气，皮肤在灯下白的反光，因热度漫着层好看的粉，几缕漂成浅金的额发沾了蒸腾的湿气垂下，挡住了眼睛，他不满地将那几缕湿发抹开，开口是自己都想不到的喑哑。  
“去……到床上去……”

争分夺秒的情事莫名有种偷情的错觉，徐彰彬抬头在对方好看的下巴线条上不轻不重咬了一口催促，算是对刚刚遭遇的小小报复。

他话是这么说了，腿却软得没走几步就被年轻人接过所有重量，几乎是把他半抱着双双栽到床上，运动服没什么抵抗就都被脱了个精光，毕竟他们待会儿还得原封不动穿着这身怎么来的怎么回去。

虽然也没做几次，但至今徐彰彬还是不能习惯被打开的感觉，出于体量，年轻人总在开始时把他翻过去趴跪着，从背后挤到他的两腿间，在他挣扎时能更好地压制住他，也能更快让他适应。  
今天为了节省时间，洗澡的时候徐彰彬就已经做过准备工作，黄铉辰明知这点，却偏故意要闹他。指尖拂过大腿根，抵开臀肉，在那湿软的穴口来回戳弄。  
“怎么都湿成这样了……”  
黄铉辰呼出的热气喷在徐彰彬耳后，在他明显瑟缩一下后舔过那泛红的耳边。  
“你……你别弄了……”  
敏感点被来回挑拨的徐彰彬欲哭无泪，声音都拔高了几度，被调侃的羞耻感让他头都抬不起来，只能抓着对方的小臂。  
“你快点……”  
到底是让弄还是不让弄啊。  
黄铉辰想象着，离了他什么都做不来的哥哥，为了他，一个人在浴室里咬着牙打开自己的样子，他就觉得从胃底升起股奇妙的满足感；这份满足感让他有了底气，故意和想速战速决的徐彰彬背道而行，缓慢又坚定地进入，慢到能看到每被打开一寸就变红一分的徐彰彬，慢到能感受到他的哥哥温柔又热情地接纳了他，慢到几乎构成种折磨。  
等到完全进去，两人都出了一身汗，黄铉辰倒抽着气，汗水不断从身上落下，与徐彰彬背上的融为一体，后者像是被烫到一样颤抖着，身体本能地排斥推拒着入侵者，可柔软的抵抗又像是亲昵挽留。  
毫无预警地，黄铉辰开始了动作，大幅度退出又猛地进入，徐彰彬措手不及被撞出声惊呼，因为疼痛和紧张让他下意识叫出黄铉辰的名字。

“铉辰啊……铉辰……呜呜……”

不知是从什么时候开始的，虽然他是年长者，但似乎他依赖对方的时间更多，好像黄铉辰就是他所有难题的唯一解决方案，哪怕这个难题就是他本人带给他的。

两手攥紧也很快支撑不起身体和来自另一个人的重量，徐彰彬的腰沉了下去，叫疼的声音渐渐消失，疼痛在此时猛然转变成奇妙的倾泻而出的欢愉，让他在黄铉辰两手圈起的空间无处可逃。  
呻吟声没了痛苦，带上了像他平时故意夹着嗓子撒娇时的甜腻，肉壁开始挤压钉进他体内的形状，在对方退出时讨好着过来纠缠，紧咬着不让离开似的。

黄铉辰仰起脖子呼出一口气，一手将散乱的头发爬梳到脑后，舔了舔嘴角，及时遏制住徐彰彬想伸到下面去的手，拉着他的胳膊将他翻过来。  
“今天试试只用后面吧，好不好。”  
“说什么……啊！”

转过来的途中不知道擦到哪里，徐彰彬突然像被拍到尾骨的猫那样尖叫了一声，黄铉辰就停下了，让他保持着侧身的姿势，又开始接着干刚刚那个地方。  
黄铉辰把自己撑起来一些，欣赏徐彰彬深陷情欲的脸，眉间拧着些不甘心不情愿，却在看向自己的时候化成带了点痴的惊艳。  
他向来知道别人对自己样貌的评价，也不乏爱慕的目光追随，但不知为什么只有徐彰彬的目光，像不管他做什么都能给予原谅一样看他时，最叫他满意父母给的好皮相，也忍不住捏着这个特赦做点过分的事。  
他俯下身去亲他，亲他锻炼有素的肌肉线条，亲他光滑的小麦色皮肤，在晃动中伸着舌尖勾勒他被挤压变形的胸肉形状，边凶狠地操他，边温吞吞地叫他。

“姐姐……”

他感到徐彰彬因为这个称呼一下缠紧了自己，肠壁痉挛着贴附过来的感觉将他推上高潮边缘。  
被操得可怜兮兮的人眼里的水汽也因为这一下凝成了泪，不听使唤吧嗒吧嗒往下掉。  
“不……”

过多快感和羞耻让他大脑几乎停止运转，只是摇着头，不知是在拒绝这个称呼，还是在拒绝因为这个称呼兴奋到极点的自己。

“怎么哭了。”

黄铉辰轻柔地问，下身却保持着抽出又用力撞回去的频率，腾出一只手按压上徐彰彬的下腹，看他因为挤压到腺体承受不住快感扭着腰，却又因为上下都被钳制而动弹不得。徐彰彬张嘴用力呼吸，混沌的世界汇成道白光，在高潮前他听到黄铉辰沙哑的声音。  
“姐姐……给我生个孩子吧。”

——

在梁精寅差不多要集齐三个不同版本的夜宵心理建设台词后，他终于忍不住问金昇玟，你说他俩什么时候才会放弃演这出啊。  
金昇玟扶了扶眼镜，你就当他们是在给我们做心理建设吧。

追加代入某饭拍解读：

即使是年度大型颁奖典礼徐彰彬坐在座位上也闲不下来，做鬼脸现学舞蹈用水瓶演杂技等等能做的都做了不能做的也做了，做完还一副期待夸奖的小狗似的看旁边的黄铉辰，后者只带着笑意看他消耗过剩精力，又附到他耳边用只有两人能听见的音量说了两个字。

徐彰彬听后用拳头砸了他肩膀一下，却是一点力都没使，如果有高清大炮怼脸饭拍的话是能看到他脸上不自然的红晕的。可惜没有。

—完—


End file.
